Sick of Being Alone
by Transcendent
Summary: Sometimes when in love, you must endure painful exierences, as long as it means you are with the one you love. But only in some circumstances, one must spare their own life for the one they love. UsagiMamoru, Silver Millennium. R R Please!


**Sick of Being Alone.**  
_ by: transcendent._   
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Okay, so what? I don't own anything! Well...I own the plot...but that's it. So no sueing, I'm less than dirt poor.   
  


* * *

**A.N.:** I don't exactly love Usagi, but the love of Mamoru and Usagi is eternal. I originally had this as a mulitichapter fic, but I decided I would never update and took it down. So I'm posting this as one story (one-shot fic). Please enjoy, and PLEASE review! 

  
  


* * *

_Selene was the Greek goddess of the Moon. According to the poet Hesiod, Selene was the daughter of the Titans Theia and Hyperion, making the goddess the sister of Helios (the Sun) and Eos (the Dawn). However, other ancient sources claim that she was the child of Pallas and Euryphaessa. _

Regardless of her ancestry, Selene, as the personification of the Moon, was an influential goddess. One of her best known myths involves the handsome Endymion. The moon-goddess fell in love with this mortal, and she therefore engaged in an affair with Endymion that resulted in the birth of fifty daughters. But Endymion was, alas, human, and so susceptible to aging and eventually death. Selene could not bear the thought of this cruel fate. According to one version of the myth, she made certain that Endymion would remain eternally youthful by casting a spell that would cause him to sleep forever. In this way, Endymion would always live, sleeping through the ages. 

  
  


* * *

****Selene, the Goddess of the Moon.  
_Serenity and Endymion._   
  
Serenity sat on her bed, letting warm tears drip down her cheeks and land on her lap. She had heard the news. The news that was changing everything. 

She thought she would be okay. She thought she was fine being alone. She was glad she didn't have anyone. But she wanted someone. Someone that she knew didn't want her. 

After the years of teasing and picking on him, and being teased herself. She had fallen in love with that boy. Endymion, the Prince of the Earth. There was nothing wrong about him, he was perfect. Perfect for her. He was what she needed. He was what she wanted. 

But she couldn't tell him how she felt. It was like that instinct that told her not to. She didn't want to be rejected. She didn't want that. She didn't deserve that. But she couldn't stop herself from loving that man. 

She looked out her window next to her balcony. The sky was growing darker and darker. Again, she knew why. Beryl was coming. Beryl was coming to take Endymion away from her. Beryl was coming to destroy the only place she had called home, the Moon Kingdom. Beryl was coming to kill her mother, kill her friends, kill her love. 

Serenity felt the air hitch in her throat as she began to sob loudly. She couldn't control her emotions, she felt so awful. So bad. She felt like she wanted to die. All this pain, all this hurt, it was too much for her! 

She pounded her petite fist into bed as she slipped onto the ground, her legs drawn close to her and her head resting on the bed. She gazed back up at the sky, at the stars. 

"I want to tell him I love him, but I don't know how to. Selene, please guide me," she whispered under her breath. She sighed loudly, wiping her tears away and walking to the closest mirror available. She took a glimpse, finding everything okay for now. She dashed on some cover-up to hide her tear trail and walked out of her room. 

She knocked twice on the oak doors of Endymion's room. He didn't answer, but she could hear him inside. She quietly twisted the door knob, taking a peak. 

He was out on his balcony, looking at Earth. She tiptoed in the room and took a seat next to him. 

"What do you want odango-atama?" he asked her impatiently. 

"I told you not to call me that!" she wailed at him, waving her arms about in her frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" 

He lowered his head. He closed his eyes, hiding his midnight blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Serenity." 

She looked at him. "You don't have to be sorry...but you should have listened to me the first time!!" 

She looked away from him, up at the sky again. "What's it like on Earth?" 

He followed her gaze at his home planet. "It's beautiful. During the summer everything is warm, like on Venus. The sun shines so brightly. Everyone his happy and all you can do is want to go swimming in the lakes. In autumn all of the leaves turn red, orange, brown or yellow and fall to the ground. Everything dies, just like we will someday. But some things don't die. All of the trees and bushes are still alive, as well as all of the animals and humans. During winter, everything is covered in white snow. It's like wonderland. All of the lakes and rivers are frozen over with ice and you can walk on it. When you breath you can see your breath, like on Mercury. Then, in spring, everything is reborn. The flowers and grass come back to life, greener and brighter every year. The leaves come back on trees. Some bushes and trees start to bud and you can see sakura leaves everywhere. It's like Jupiter." 

Serenity closed her eyes and tried to imagine the settings. "So beautiful..." 

She opened her eyes again and looked over and Endymion, who's head was down again. "Endy-kun, what's wrong?" 

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I just miss my friends. I feel so alone without them. I don't have anyone to talk to but myself." 

"You have me!" she protested. 

He looked up at her and smiled. That same smile that had captured her heart many months before. "Maybe I do have you, but I can't tell you everything." 

"May I ask why not?" she retorted, a stern look on her face. 

"There are some things that I can only talk about with guys. And, you're definitely not a guy," he answered. 

"If I didn't know you better, I'd call you sexist!!" she yelled at him, almost letting her fingernails dig into her palm. 

He chuckled. Probably for the first time since he knew the Shittenou had betrayed him. 

"No! Don't laugh! This is a serious matter!" she shrieked at him. 

"Do you know that...you look cute when you get that look on your face..." he raised his head and looked up at her. His eyes daring her to lean forward. 

She fell silent for a moment, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "Endymion..." 

He looked away from her, back at the Earth. "I'm going to show you around Earth one day, Usagi." 

"I'd like that," she whispered. She folded her hands in her lap, one on top of the other. 

He looked down at her, smiling. He placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her head up to his. 

"End...ymion..." she said under her breath as she leaned in closer to him. 

She felt her eyes close lightly as she felt his breath upon her lips. His other hand crept to the small of her back and pushed her closer to him on the bench. His lips pressed against hers softly. 

Serenity didn't know what to do. She'd never been kissed before, or even seen a kiss. She'd only read about them in the fairy tale books she loved to read. 

Endymion pulled back and wiped a tear that had ran down her cheek away. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

She looked up at him, more tears coming to her eyes. "I..I love you."

He smiled brightly, taking her into his arms as more tears flowed from her crystalline eyes. "I love you, too."

The two heard a loud knock from the door and a demanding shout before the door was completely knocked from it's hinges by a powerful kick.

"Prince, Princess, you need to come with me!" Venus shouted at them, motioning them to hurry.

"What's wrong, Venus?" Serenity asked, her grip on Endymion loosening.

"Queen Beryl and the Shittenou have been made it past Mars. They are on their way now! If you two don't leave now you will be in danger and I will not let that happen!" she yelled at them.

"Come on, Usako," Endymion whispered in Serenity's ear as he got up, pulling her with him.

Venus sighed, a smile creeping on her lips as the new couple followed her down the hallway. _Finally,_ she thought.

Venus quickly typed ushered the two into the nearest ship heading for Mercury. 

"Once you two get there, you must stay with Mercury and Jupiter," Venus instructed them.

"Wait!" Serenity shouted. "What about you and Mars?"

"We're going to stay here for a while. We have to protect the Queen and we have to fight the Shittenou. Mercury and Jupiter might not be there immediately. And if not, it's because they have decided to help us fight instead. If that happens, stay with Hermes. He will make sure you two are safe."

Serenity felt more tears swell up in her eyes. "Please don't die, Venus."

Venus' face softened. "Don't worry, Princess, it's not your job. If I might die protecting you like my mother had protecting the Queen, then I'll do it with honor."

"Venus, I am ordering you. Do not die," Serenity shouted at Venus.

"You cannot order such a thing, Princess," Venus said back calmly.

Serenity sighed. "Once this is over, you're coming to get me, right?"

"She will not live, and neither will you, Princess of the Moon!" a horrid voice said from above.

A gigantic blood red ship immerged in the port. Thousands of youma poured out of the ship as another ship followed.

Venus turned away from the Princess, taking out her Love Me Chain. She aimed from the mast of the approaching ship. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

The mast fell of the boat into the Sea of Serenity, the boat soon following from it's hovering position. Venus turned from the boat to stare at Queen Beryl.

"Do you think you can kill me, senshi?" Queen Beryl crackled.

"No need to think, Beryl. I know," Venus whispered. Venus dashed away from the Princess and Prince, creating a distraction.

Endymion sat down, taking Serenity with him. "Stay down, they won't know we're here until they come on board. Then I'll kill them."

"Endymion…" Serenity warned. "I can not lose you when I just got you."

He smiled down at her. "You will never lose me, Usako. My love for you will be eternal."

"Get the Prince, and kill the Princess!" they heard Queen Beryl's orders.

Serenity clung onto Endymion. He kissed her forward and stood up, unsheathing his sword.

Why did this have to happen? Why? This was supposed to be a happy time, a time full of joy and laughter…and love. She loved Endymion, and he loved her back. Then why was she so sad, and scared? 

"Endymion!" she yelled. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her hands over her heart. One of the youma's had attacked him, using their dark energy to knock Endymion off of his feet.

"Oh Selene!" Serenity shrieked. "Please no, not so soon!"

"I said to kill the girl, you idiots!" Queen Beryl yelled. 

The youma turned to Serenity. Tears again threatened her vision. "Oh Selene, protect me!"

She closed her eyes and tucked her knees close to her. "Someone…Endymion! Venus! Mars! Jupiter! Mercury! Anyone!"

She heard one of the youma come in for an attack, their sword hurling at her head. She closed her eyes even more tightly, bracing herself for the pain that would follow the stab.

"No!" she heard Queen Beryl shout loudly, in pain.

Serenity opened her eyes, seeing Endymion in front of her, a sword stuck in the middle of his chest and his eyes closed. Serenity started to sob uncontrollably. She could hardly breathe with the consternation filling her. He can't die!

She kneed next to him, putting his head in her lap. "Endymion, please speak to me, my love."

She felt his hand reach up to her cheek. "Never forget me, Usako," he said faintly.

"I never will! I love you, Endymion! I love you! Please don't die! You can't!"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. She could hardly hear him and his breathing was starting to become unstable. "My love…"

"Endymion!" she shouted, putting her hand on top of his hand resting upon her cheek.

She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, then…nothing. Her eyes widened. _No! Please no! No!!_

"Endymion…." she whispered softly, her eyes pleading. Maybe he was playing a joke on her! He always does that to her!

He didn't answer, his breathing still absent.

"Endymion…" she said, this time her voice more stern.

No answer.

"Endymion!" 

Nothing.

"Oh my…Selene. Don't do this to me, Endy-kun."

No reply.

"You're not joking, are you?" she whispered to herself. She looked down at the sword in his hand. She grabbed it from him and pressed it to her chest. "If you are gone, I want to be gone with you."

"Princess, no!" Serenity heard. She knew it was the senshi. They had to protect her. It was their duty. But this time, they couldn't control it. This wasn't their fault.

She pushed to sword into her chest, choking on her sobs and she felt the pain and the blood dripping down her front. She felt the edges rip through her skin and her bones, damaging some of her internal organs. Soon she felt the hardships of breathing. It grew harder and harder and soon she gave up. There was no use to fight.

She rested in Endymion's arms. She kissed his cheek before lowering her head down on his chest. She took one last breath, and that was it.   
  


* * *

  
**A.N.:** Sad.... *tears* REVIEW, flame, whatever you want! I don't care, just give me some feedback ^__^ 


End file.
